


Can't Let Go

by ayaheartright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Pre-Canon, standford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaheartright/pseuds/ayaheartright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of Sam sending Bobby a Mother's Day card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a huge fan of all the works on here involving "Bobby Day."

Years past since he stormed out, slamming the door on the hunter life. 

Still, Sam couldn't neglect this. Were his and Dean’s crafts still in Bobby’s bottom desk drawer? Once they bought the drunk grump something. When Dean turned twenty-one, they mailed Bobby a bottle of whiskey, excited to buy alcohol with a real ID. 

With one final swig of beer, Sam licks closed the envelop, concealing the construction paper card covered with stick figure doodles, “Happy Bobby Day” written in bubble letters, and pads into the bedroom to cuddle Jess. Mother’s Day is next week, so it needs mailed tomorrow.


End file.
